


An O'Connell Christmas

by Cheriluvs10



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: The Mummy Returns. Rick/Evie. The O'Connell's spend Christmas together.





	An O'Connell Christmas

"Mum! Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!" Alex burst into Rick and Evie's bedroom bubbling with excitement.

Rick yawned and opened his eyes. he stared at Alex standing over him trying to focus his vision. Beside him Evie rubbed her eyes and stretched. He looked over at the clock....

6:10 am

"Okay, Alex" He said sleepily. "Go down and wait for us! We'll be down in a few minutes." 

"Gotcha!" Alex said as he ran out the door. Rick watched him stop in the hallway and look to his right.

"C'mon uncle John! It's Christmas. " He hurried to his left, down the stairs. 

"I'm comin', I'm comin'"

Rick watched as Johnathan shuffled slowly past the door, still half asleep. 

"It's too bloody early" He heard him mumble.

Rick chuckled and leaned over. He gave Evie an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"Remember, you wanted children!" He teased.

Evie gave him an affectionate punch in the ribs. 

"I seemed to recall you were present at the conception as well, Mr. O'Connell" She said. 

"C'mon dad!! hurry up!!" Alex yelled from downstairs.

Rick groaned and sat up in bed rubbing his neck to get the cricks out. Evie got up and went to her vanity to comb her hair and make herself presentable. Rick came up behind her and ran his fingers through his hair and put on a navy blue robe on. After a few minutes, they went out of the room and arm in arm, they came downstairs. 

Alex and Johnathan were already in the den waiting for them. Alex looked up at them eagerly while Johnathan roused himself enough to manage a small smile. 

"Morning" He yawned out.

Evie walked over and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek while Rick walked to the tree and sat under it. Evie sat down next to Johnathan as Rick began to pass out the presents....

Alex...

Alex...

Evie...

Me...

Johnathan...

Evie...

Alex tore into his presents while Evie and Johnathan waited patiently for Rick to be finished. Evie watched Alex glow with happiness as he opened each present.

"Wow!! A history of the Egyptian Pharoahs! Thanks mum!" Alex yelled as he held up a heavy leather bound book.

"You're welcome, hon! I thought you'd like it!" Evie said as she smiled at her son.

Finished with the passing of the presents, Rick and the others began to open theirs. Rick smiled as he held up a long knife. 

"Wow, hon! Thanks!" He said as he admired the sculpted cobra handle.

"Oh Rick! You shouldn't have...." Evie said as she held up a diamond necklace and earrings. 

She quickly put them back in the box as she noticed Johnathan eyeing them with interest. 

"Ahem...these are mine" Evie said to him.

Johnathan looked at her with a shocked expression.

"I wasn't gonna touch them!" He said with indignation.

Evie glanced at Rick who rolled his eyes.

Johnathan grumbled to himself as he went back to opening his presents. His eyes widened as he pulled out a book. 

"Wow, Rick thanks!"

Rick laughed. "I figured How to Gamble and Win would come in handy for you!"

"Oh it will, I know just where to try it out too!"

Rick snorted. "I bet you do..." he said under his breath.

******************

After all the presents had been opened, everyone sat around the den, exhausted and happy. Suddenly Rick sat up...

"Hey Alex? What's that in the corner?"

Alex looked up from his book and looked at him strangely. He looked where Rick was pointing towards the corner and saw a huge dark object. Curious, He got up and walked over. Rick grinned as he gasped and pulled a brand new red bike into the middle of the den. 

"Dad!" He yelled. "Thank you! I've been wanting a bike!!" 

Rick laughed. 

"You take good care of it now. I don't want you to wreck it." 

"I won't dad! I promise!" He ran to Rick and threw his arms around him. Rick returned the hug, winking at Evie and Johnathan. 

**********************

Rick sighed as he sat in the den. It was past eight o clock in the evening. They had had a delicious turkey dinner. Johnathan had retired to bed, early and Alex was upstairs, reading his book. Rick looked up as Evie came into the room.

"What a day!" She said. "I'm exhausted!" 

Rick patted the spot next to him and Evie settled in with her head on his shoulders. They sat together in the dark watching the snow fall quietly out the huge picture window. Evie sighed as Rick kissed her on the forehead. 

"I'm so glad you're my wife, darling." He said softly in her ear. 

"So am I" she breathed into his neck. 

"Merry Christmas, darling" Rick said as he closed his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Rick." 

THE END


End file.
